Human Thomas and the Magic Railroad
by Trainmaster97
Summary: A human version of Thomas' first movie. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Traindude1997 here. With the success of my "Human Thomas and Friends Stories", I have decided to write a human version of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad". THIS IS NOT PART OF MY OTHER HUMAN THOMAS STORIES. Hope you enjoy it. **

Human Thomas and the Magic Railroad

'Hello, I'm Mr. Conductor, and I'm going to tell you a story about trains, folks far apart, and the magic railroad that brought them together.'

(A teen on a skateboard rides into view. He is shooting down the sidewalk towards Tidmouth)

'Every story, wherever you look, has its heroes. Met Thomas, he's our number one hero.' "Hello" said Thomas. 'But, he's running a little late today.'

(Then shows an engine passing by a water mill). 'This is the island of Sodor, where Thomas and his friends live. It's at one end of my special universe. "Hello Thomas" said James as he and his engine passed by. "Hello James" Thomas replied back from the platform. "Morning Percy" Thomas said as Percy's engine pulled into the station. "Morning Thomas" said Percy from the cab of his engine.

'I like helping out here, by the invitation of STH of course.'

One day, Gordon was waiting for Thomas at a station. Gordon tapped his foot and looked at the clock. "Five, six, seven, eight" said Gordon. Then Thomas and his engine arrived with Annie and Clarabel in the coaches. "Who do we appreciate, practicing your numbers Gordon, that's a good way to keep up in school" said Thomas as he walked onto the platform. Gordon huffed "I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say". And he pointed to a sign near Thomas.

"Sodor railway, really reliable, and right on time" said Thomas. "Hu" huffed Gordon. "Signed, head of the railway, STH" finished Thomas.

"But you weren't on time little Thomas" said Gordon. "And your being bossy Gordon. Now please excuse me, Mr. Conductor is coming and I am taking my engine to collect him. He's looking over the railway, while STH takes a much needed holiday" said Thomas. "Well I think we can take care of the railway ourselves" said Gordon.

Suddenly, they heard yelling. "Get out of my way" called someone, and then a big diesel engine with a claw on top rushed past the station. This caused Thomas, Gordon, and their engines to be covered in dirt. "I have unfinished business here, and I want to finish it fast" called the diesels driver.

"Diesel 10's back, oh" said Gordon, he was so frightened he was shaking. Thomas brushed the dust off him. "Yes, ten out of ten, for criminal deeds and brutal strength. The blast from the past, who hates all those who drive steam engines" said Thomas. Gordon stopped shaking and turned to Thomas, "Maybe, we do need Mr. Conductor here after all, on time to".

'At the other end of my universe, far away across oceans of time. Up and over Muffle Mountain, and hidden deep in a valley, is my home town… Shining Time.'

_Every now and then  
There appears a sign  
That points just round the bend  
To a place you'll find  
Covered in clover  
The magic comes over you  
Showing up right on time_

_This is your shining time  
Climbing through stars to  
your own cloud nine!  
Soft strokes of lightning  
Paint the skies brightening  
Up all your shining time _

(Thomas' engine is then shown crossing the Viaduct)

'And by the way, I think that you're going to help me and Thomas somewhere in this story.'  
"If Diesel has unfinished business, there's shure to be trouble right around the corner" said Thomas as he drove his engine towards Tidmouth.

At Tidmouth sheds, James had just put his engine away. Now, he was trying to get a fly away from him. "Sandal fly, boo fly, shoo fly that's it" he said waving his arms at the fly. Then Thomas engine reverses towards a set of buffers by the shed. "Better still, buzz off" said James as Thomas' engine hit the buffers at a high speed. Thomas was flung to the floor. "Botheration" said Thomas as he got up.

"You weren't concentrating Thomas, lucky for you that the buffers were there" said James. Thomas hopped down from his engine's cab. "That's what buffers are for, to stop engines from crashing". He then sees James' engine in the shed. "Why are you putting your engine away so early James" asked Thomas. "I'm feeling a little blue, which isn't so hot when you wear red and drive a red engine" said James. Thomas gave him a strange look. "Okay, I accidentally shunted some tar wagons into a siding and they hit the buffers to hard. The tar wagons came off the rails, rolled through the yard, and smashed into Edward's engine. Because of this, STH told me to put my engine up until the mess is cleaned up, then it can come out again" huffed James.

Thomas laughed slightly. "He's just trying to make this railway better. Everyone knows that he prefers steam engines. He says the harder we work, the fewer diesels will be needed to help".

(What Thomas didn't see was that a huge Diesel with a claw was coming around the side of the shed. When it was parked, a man wearing blue jeans, an olive green (brownish) jacket, and a hand that was completely covered in metal walked out. He heard what Thomas had said.)

"Help, ha ha ha. You'll always need help. Cuss you are all weak and dumb. Plus, steam engines are old, expensive, worn out hunks of metal. And you guys can't hurt a fly" he said evilly.

A fly then flies around James again. "Your wrong" said James as he tried to swat away the fly. "No I'm not" said Diesel with an evil smile.

"Are" shouted James. "Aren't" said Diesel in an annoyed tone. "Now, I've come back, to find the lost Lady. I'm going to destroy her, and dominate Sodor, and then, your engines will be nothing but useless scrap" said Diesel. He then picked up a stone with his metal hand, and crushed it. He hopped into his diesel and it rolled away.

"What a big bully" said James. "Ya, I mean, our engines are really useful" said Thomas as he climbed into his engine. "He won't dominate Sodor, and he won't destroy her. We won't let him, neither will Mr. Conductor, I'm off to fetch him now" said Thomas as his engine rolled toward the line that would lead to his branchline.  
But then, a question popped into James' head. "What lost Lady" he asked.

**Hope you liked the first chapter of Human Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Please Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the really long wait on this chapter. But here's chapter two of my Human Thomas and the Magic Railroad. **

Meanwhile, in Shining Time, a kid had just finished painting a sign near the station. He put his brush down, and then turned to his dog.

"There Mutt, paint jobs finished. I reckon Shining Time has the best welcome sign of any town in our valley" he said happily. The dog barked twice.

"Well I'm glad you agree; Billy's old map shure helped a lot". The dog gave four more barks. "He's on his way back now is he" he said looking over his shoulder, then turning back to the Mutt "you hear that train whistle sooner than it hears itself" he said with a smile.

A man was sitting in the cab of a huge steam locomotive. He was leaning out the window, looking at the track ahead. Two kids are seen in a meadow, and they wave to him. The man in the cab waves back.

Back in Shining Time, the kid was putting up all his painting utensils. Then the man who was driving the train walks up to the sign, looking around. "Fine work Patch" he said to the kid.

"Thanks" said Patch as he put the last of the painting utensils in a bag on the side of a horse. Then he walked to a map that was lying on the bench in front of the sign. "Oh, I've been looking at your map. What are these mysterious shadowy lines doing on it? They look like strait railroad tracks, but, I can't see any tracks around here, except the ones that you travel on" Patch said to Billy.

"It's a mystery, it's what makes this land so" Billy began. "Magical" finished Patch. Billy gave him a smile that said "yes". "Well, I'd better be off to Muffle Mountain; I promised Mr. Stone that I'd clean out his yard today" said Patch as he got on the back of his horse. But Billy gave his a curious look "does Burnet Stone every give you a smile" he asked. "No, but he doesn't bother my horse earthier. Which means I don't think he's a bad man, I think he's just, sad" he replied, then he rode off on his horse.

I didn't know that in Muffle Mountain, there was a secret that Burnett had shared, only with his childhood friend, Tasha. (Burnett is seen walking through a small tunnel into an open space. There was a locomotive on the left, and in the right corner, there were two big wooden doors). _"One day Tasha, a magical girl will appear with a magical engine. I'll have to take care of her. And one day, I'll get to drive the engine, and I'll take you with me" said a young Burnett. "Promise you will Burnett, Promise" asks a young Tasha. "I Promise" said young Burnett._ This engine, and what was behind those doors, were vital to the magic that held these worlds together, but only Burnett knew that.

Back at Shining Time, people were walking around, reading, and waiting for their trains. At the front desk, a woman was looking over papers, and then the phone rang. She reaches under the desk, pulls out a phone, and answers it. "Hello, Shining Time manager Stacy Jones speaking. Oh yes, the ten fifteen from Pelican Falls to Shining Time is right on schedule" she said as she took a fish bowl from a boy and put it on the desk. After putting the phone up, he got on the announcer.

"The ten o'clock from Louses Leaf is leaving now" she announced. Then Billy walked up to the desk. "Oh Billy, I found this child's drawing in an old locker in the lost and found. Look as the signature Billy… Burnett Stone. It's hard to believe Burnett could have every looked that happy" said Stacy showing Billy a very good drawing of a boy playing near tracks that led to a set of buffers. "Oh Burnett had a wonderful smile, and he loved railroading too" said Billy as he looked at the picture.

Back in Muffle Mountain, Burnett was looking over the dust covered tank engine. Then he heard a noise from the tunnel. He turned around and shinned his flashlight at the noise, and standing there was Patch.

"How did you find me here" Burnett asked. "I found the entrance to your workshop ages ago, but I would never tell anybody" he assured. "See that switch on the wall, flip it on" he said motioning to the light switch. So Patch flipped it on, and the whole room lit up. Patch gasped, Burnett was standing near a beautiful tank engine. It was purple with a gleaming funnel, golden side rods, and on the side of the water tanks, the word _Lady _was written in Gold Lettering. Patch ran up to it "I guessed there was something mysterious about this Mountain" he said to Burnett. "Yep, all mountains have their secrets Patch, shouldn't surprise a kid like you" he said as Patch stared at the engine.

But then Patch looked at the two doors that were in the corner opposite the engine. "What's behind those doors" he asked. Burnett looked at the doors, and then at Patch. "Can you keep what's behind there a COMPLETE SECRET" he asked. "Of Course Mr. Stone" Patch replied. "Well, alright then" he said, and he took a key out of his pocket. He walked over to the door, put the key in the lock, and opened the door.

Patch and Burnett walked into the small circular room. Inside was a table, and on that was what looked like a glass coffin. It was covered in dust. "What's this sir" Patch asked, approaching the coffin. Burnett took a cloth out of his pocket. He then wiped away the dust from the top part of the coffin. Patch gasped, inside was a beautiful lady. Patch looked at her closely, he could tell she was about fifteen; she also wore a purple top that stopped below her chest. She also wore a long purple skirt, along with a small diamond above her chest, with a long piece of purple fabric going around her sides. Then there was a golden whistle around her neck. (See TAF-Lady on DeviantART).

"Wow, who is this" asked an amazed Patch. "This is Lady" said Burnett as he looked at the girl in the coffin. "Why is she locked up" Patch asked. "She isn't; she's safe from harm. Long ago, I made a mistake as Lady's guardian. An evil man found Lady, and threatened to kill here. She used her engine to get away, but that man also had an engine. He chased her, and her engine's coal was used up. Made her push her engine to the limit, and then they crashed. Lady wasn't badly injured, but by then the man had caught up to her. Then he took her, and did… unspeakable things to here. He left her for dead, but then I found her. I brought here home, and hopped that she would wake up. But after what that man did to her, she got a disease. Because she is magical, here body put here to sleep until the cure for the disease could be injected. So until then, she has been put in this coffin to keep her safe. But, I still haven't been able to find the cure. And I haven't been able to make up for the mistake I've made. Patch, she's as precious as gold" said Burnett as he placed a hand on the coffin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. **

HTATMR Part 1

Back on Sodor, a large diesel was parked near the side of a small cliff side. The huge claw that was attached to it was up in the air, nearly touching the edge of the rock. Diesel 10 was using his metal hand to pound into the rock. "Almost done" he said, and he hit the rock three more times, and then it happened. He hit it one more time, and a rock at the top of the cliff fell off, it came down and hit Diesel 10's metal arm. "Ah man" he said as his hand started to spark. "Come on stupid thing" he said as he punched it. After that, it stopped sparking. "Good" said D10 as he looked at the cliff side he had been pounding. He pushed a button on a small control panel on his arm. This caused his diesels claw to lower back into place. Diesel 10 then jumped down onto the ground and looked at the cliff side. He was staring at a sculptor of his face. "I think I've captured the real me, and mean that's beautiful, I could cry" he said happily.

Then two Class 08 Shunter Diesels pulled up. Someone climbed out of the cab of each diesel. Then they walked up to Diesel 10. "Uh, Boss" said one. "Were here" said the other. D10 turned away from his sculptor and looked at the two, who were twins. "All right listen you two I, uh, I got a job for you Splodge" he said to them. But the twins looked confused. "Actually it's Splatter" said the on in the purple shirt. "And Dodge" said the one in the olive shirt.

But Diesel 10 wasn't happy "I ain't go time to say both names" he said angrily. "Oh, oh well" said Splatter and Dodge. "Now, the reason I called you here; I've come back to find a Lady" he said with an evil smile.  
Splatter and Dodge grinned "Well that's easy, there everywhere" they said together. "No, a special lady" he said with the same expression. "Oh sir, you trying to find love Hu" asked Splatter. "No, not for love, but for revenge. You see, I found her once in the past, and I thought she was dead, but I learned a while ago that she was still alive. As long as she exists, so does Sodor, but if she can be killed" he said evilly. "K-kill" said Splatter. "Did you say kill" asked Dodge. "The K word" said Splatter. "Like no longer living" said Dodge? "Ya Kill" said Diesel 10 with an evil smile. "But there's one small problem there boss" said Dodge. "Ya, Mr. Conductors coming and he won't let you destroy her" said Dodge. But Now D10 was cross "I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, I'll get him to, with the help of this" he said as he help up his metal hand. But then it sparked, then flew down and hit D10 in the face. "Ouch, stupid mechanical hand" he said rubbing his face. Splatter and Dodge laughed silently.

Back at Shining Time, Mutt had just walked into the waiting room. Billy was sitting in a corner, looking over his tools. Then gold dust appeared around a small painting of a signal box on the wall. When the dust disappeared, there was a man standing there, but he was only ten inches tall.

"Well hello Mr. Conductor" said Billy. "Oh hello Billy" said Mr. C. He then turned around and locked the door to the signal box painting, all while humming a catchy toon.

(Rum Bum, Bum, Bum, Da ,Da, Da, Rum bum, bum, bum, rad da ,da dada, rudda dada da la la)

He then recited his check list. "Tool kit, check, ticket puncher, check check." He then clears his throat "ALL ABOARD" he called. "Just testing Billy, mustn't let my conductor skills get rusty" said Mr. Conductor. Billy smiled "Important day Mr. C" he asked.

Now Mr. C smiled "Oh, it is a very important day; I'm going to the island of Sodor. You know it's the only place in my universe where I really fit in size wise. STH has given me a big responsibility; Diesel 10 is back, and I have to make shure he behaves himself" he paused "excuse me" he said turning back to his notepad and writing down something.

Billy smiled "I hope your visit goes well Mr. C." "Thank you" said Mr. C as he quickly looked at Billy, then back down at his notepad. So Billy picked up his tools and left, Mutt soon followed him. Mr. Conductor looked up from his notepad "I must be responsible, reliable, and, oh, don't tell me, ah, really useful I knew that". Then he put his notepad away, and took out his whistle. He blew it, was the surrounded by gold dust, and then disappeared.

Mr. Conductor then appeared on the front desk. Stacy was taking a call, so he walked over to the fish that was in the bowl. "Well when did you get here" he asked. But the fish just kept swimming. Then Mr. C walked to a piece of paper that was lying on the desk. He stared at the drawing, then turned to Stacy, who had just ended the phone call.

"Stacy, where did you find this painting" he asked. "In an old locker, it was done by Burnett Stone when he was a child. I was told that he used to work on this railroad, but he never leaves the other side of the mountain now" she said as she looked at the painting. Then she looked at Mr. C "You look puzzled Mr. Conductor". "Well I am puzzled, this place looks like the island of Sodor, but how would Burnett Stone travel there without gold dust? Sparkles been the only way to make the trip sense the lost Lady disappeared. Anyway, I just came to say goodbye; I have to go now" he said as he grabbed his whistle.

But Stacy was surprised "right now" she asked. "Well yes Stacy, I have to make shure everything's running smoothly on the island of Sodor, just as I try to do here" he said, and he blew his whistle and disappeared.

'Meanwhile Billy was climbing into the cab of his big steam locomotive. Mutt was watching him, but he wasn't happy. You see, Mutt sensed danger; he didn't want either Billy or me to leave Shining Time. But Billy was already leaving, so Mutt rushed back into the station to find me.'

Back inside the station, Mr. C was back at his painted signal box. He was giving his checklist one last look. Then Mutt jumped onto the bench near the wall. Mr. C looked at him "aw, there you are. Is something wrong" he asked. Mutt barked. "Now what kind of an answer is that" said Mr. C, then he looked at his watch. "Aw, I'm going to be late. I'll get back as fast as I can. I have to concentrate now Mutt. I've suddenly been having problems with my sparkle" he said as he grabbed his whistle. But Mutt was looking away from him. "Mutt" said Mr. C as he looked at the dog. But Mutt still didn't look at him. "Goodbye Mutt" said Mr. C, then he looked forward. "Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkle" he said, then he blew his whistle, and disappeared in a cloud of gold dust.

Back on Sodor, Thomas' engine was running along the lines of Thomas' Branchline. Thomas was leaning out of the cab, looking ahead. "Mr. Conductor, where are you. I know you live far away, but you always seem to get here on time" said Thomas. But then he saw something sparkling near the signal box. Thomas stopped his engine by the signal box, and jumped out of the cab just as Mr. Conductor appeared.

Thomas ran up to him "oh Mr. Conductor, are you alright" he asked. "Yes Thomas, but sometimes everything happens at once. I have to see STH to get my orders right away" he said pulling out his whistle. "The journey from Shining Time keeps getting bumpier and bumpier" he said in a curious voice. Thomas looked worried "does it" he asked. Then Mr. C blew his whistle, and disappeared, then reappeared in the cab of Thomas' engine. Thomas turned around, ran to his engine, and climbed into the cab. "Diesel 10 is back Mr. Conductor, you had better be careful" said Thomas as he shoveled coal into the firebox. "STH warned be about him, don't worry Thomas" said Mr. C. So Thomas opened the throttle and they set off. "I'll just pop in and out with my sparkle wherever he goes and keep him in order… I hope" he said nervously.

But Diesel 10 was already causing trouble. He had pulled his engine into a station, and had pretended to try and grab some of the passengers with its big claw. Soon the station was empty. "Ha, what wimps" he said as he pulled his diesel out of the station.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, in Muffle Mountain, Burnett was pushing a small wooden steam engine across his work bench.

"_Tasha, the Conductor family said a wonderful lady will appear one day to run their railroad. The railroad has wonder energy because of her. But an evil man wants to kill her, and without her, the conductors' universe will vanish. The man with the sparkle told me that one day, one of his family will return, but until then, to guard her well young burnet" said young Burnett to Tasha. _

Burnett looked at the painting behind him; it was of a beautiful lady walking over a flower covered hill at sunset. A purple tank engine could be seen in the back ground. "But I didn't guard you well" said Burnet as he looked at the painting. "I just, don't understand, about… about magic anymore" he said as he turned back to the wooden engine.

"This is where Burnet's granddaughter, Lilly, comes into our story. She lives with her mom and dad in the big city, a few hours train ride from shining time. She sees magic no one has time to; like lovely reflections of lights on a rainy day. Soon, she was off to stay with her grandpa, on Muffle Mountain."

Lilly and her mom were walking down the wet sidewalk towards their home. "Grandpa's been so sad since grandma Tasha died, and he never comes here to see us" said Lilly to her mom. "Well maybe your visit will cheer him up" said her mom with a warm smile "didn't you say you were going to get him a gift"?  
"Yep" said Lilly as she pulled something out of her pocket "I'm making him a friendship bracelet". "Honey that's beautiful" he mom said with another smile. "But I'd rather just stay here with you" said Lilly with a small frown. "Oh, come here" said her mom, and she gave Lilly a hug.

When the hug was over, Lilly pointed towards the fire escape. "I'm going up this way" she said to her mom. "Okay" said Lilly's mom quietly. So Lilly ran over to the latter and started to climb. "See you in a minute" said her mom as she entered the building.

When Lilly had reached her apartment deck, she took a small toy blue bird out of her pocket. "You're coming with me to grandpa's bluebird, I know how much you like to travel" he said to the toy bird. She then looked up at the grey sky.

"Far away on Sodor, Thomas and the others were confident, cheerful, and determined not to be bothered by D10."

At Tidmouth sheds, Thomas, Henry, James, Percy, and Toby were talking. "Only James, who now could take his engine out, was complaining".

"Wobbly wheels" he said angrily as he swept dirt off his engines footplate. "Puffy Pistons" said Thomas, who was near the sheds with his engine; he had to collect coal cars.  
James turned to him "Thomas, you and me both know that I should have collected Mr. Conductor". Then Gordon's engine revered down a siding near the shed. When Gordon hopped out, he walked over to Thomas.

"James is right, little Thomas. Collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job; important is big, and James is big and has a big engine" said Gordon. James smiled when he heard this. "Meanwhile, you Thomas are small, small, small, teeny, weeny, weeny, even your engine is small" said Gordon as he patted Thomas on the head. "Oh please, and just what are you then" asked Thomas as he swatted Gordon's hand away. "Well, I am a BIGGER, STRONGER teenager, that knows much more than you. Ha, ha, ha" laughed Gordon as he got back in his engines cab.

"Bossy but, what right does he have to call me little" said Thomas as he reversed his engine back onto the cars.

Toby could see Thomas getting angry, so he decided to change the subject. "What's important is to stand up to Diesel 10" he said with a smile. "Toby is right; we need to make shure he behaves. He knows that the lost lady in the legend really exists" said Henry. "What Lady" asked James? "What legend" asked Percy? "Of a lady who's magic makes here more powerful than D10 would ever be, that's why he wants to find her" said Henry. "Then we better find her first" said Percy. "Leave it to the big guys Percy" said James, and he pulled his engine out of the sheds.

"Hey, Little Guys can do be things; that's what my Grandpa Awdry always told me" said Thomas.

Then Percy spoke up "Where's Edward, he would probably know something". "Your right Percy, but I haven't seen Edward all day" said Henry. "I'll just call him" said Thomas, and he pulled out his cellphone. He quickly dialed Edwards number.

Meanwhile, Edward was in the cab of his engine when his phone rang. "Hello" said Edward. "Hey Edward, its Thomas". "Hey Thomas, what's up" asked Edward. "We want to know, where are you" Thomas asked. "Didn't I tell you, STH has asked me to take him and Lady Hatt on vacation? I'm getting extra pay for this" he said happily. "Oh, well congratulations. Anyway, we were wondering if you could tell us anything about the Lost Lady" asked Thomas. "Well besides the part that everyone knows, I do know that she has something to do with Mr. C" said Edward. "Well, that is something, anyway, thanks Edward" said Thomas. "No problem, see ya in a week" said Edward, and he hanged up.

"So where is he" asked Percy. "He's taking the Hatts on vacation" said Thomas. "Oh, well did he tell you anything about the legend" said Toby. "Just that, somehow, it has to deal with Mr. Conductor" said Thomas.

What Thomas and the others didn't know was that Splatter and Dodge and their engines were in a shed close to the others. "Hey, just watch was happens to that blue puffball" said Dodge. "When Harold the flopper copper flies past here" said Splatter. "Right" laughed Dodge.

And right at that moment, Harold's helicopter came close to the sheds. "Routine fly by chaps, hello" said Harold. "Whirly head" said Percy.

But Splatter and Dodge were laughing. "The boss dumped sneezing power everywhere" laughed Dodge. "Let's start laughing now" laughed Splatter. "Yeah" laughed Dodge.

Soon Harold had come a little too close to the ground. White dust flew everywhere, coving Thomas and his engine. "Oh sorry fellas, bit of a dust up, love to stay and clean up, but, got to go, bye now" said Harold, and his helicopter hurried away. But when it did, it blew dust onto Splatter and Dodge. "Uh did you mean to look like that" asked Splatter. "Uh, no" said Dodge. "Yeah, neither did I" said Splatter.

Thomas quickly pulled his engine away "this must be D10's doing" then, he started to sneeze wildly.

Meanwhile, at Knaphord Station, Mr. C was in STH's office. He was ready a letter he had left for him. "Dear Mr. Conductor, where were you? My wife said she couldn't miss our little holiday. We'll telephone to make shure you have arrived, signed, Sir Topham Hatt" read Mr. C. He put the letter down and thought "Sir Topham Hatt" he said with a rough voice. Then, he noticed one of STH's spare hats. He took off his conductors hat, took STH's hat, and put it on. He picked up a mirror and said in a deep voice "where were you". Then he laughed and looked over at the poster with STH on it. It was giving him an angry look. He quickly took off the hat, and the poster gave him a confused look. Then he put it back on the rack and the poster smiled.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. Mr. C reached for it, up instead he tripped, hit a picture, and fell to the floor. He caught the picture and answered the phone.

"Hello" said the man on the phone. "Oh, good afternoon sir" said Mr. C as he got up. "So what's it like being in charge of a railway" asked STH. "A real honor sir, like my family before me" he said, and then he put the picture back. "And how is Lady Hatt" asked Mr. C. "Very nice, she's enjoying the vacation" said STH. "Now remember to watch out for D10" said STH. "Watch out for D10 definitely" said Mr. C. "And remember to keep an eye on Henry's engine, it's been having problems again" said STH. "Keep an eye on Henry's engine certainly" said Mr. C. "And finally, always remember the three r's" said STH. "Yes sir the three r's; reading, writing, and arithmetic" said Mr. C. "WHAT, that's not the three r's" said STH. "Sorry, I mean; I will be responsible, reliable, and really useful" said Mr. C. "Very good, keep up the good work" said STH. "Yes sir, we will all get a good night's sleep, looking forward to a hard day tomorrow" said Mr. C. "Right, well I must be off, were almost at our destination" said STH. "Goodbye Sir" said Mr. C. Then he hung up and walked out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for chapter 5, hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 5

Later that night, Thomas, Mr. C, and the others were at Tidmouth sheds. Since Thomas and his friends sometimes worked late, they each had their own little space to sleep at the sheds. They were like little apartments that were located above where they parked their engines. Everyone had a little space, except for Mr. C. He had to sleep down with the engines. His space was right next to a big hole in the side of the sheds that was currently under repair.

Right now, Mr. C was reading a book about famous railways. "The Great Western Railway, I'll have to show this part to Duck later" said Mr. C, but only Thomas' engine heard him. He then put the book down and went over to a table near his bed. It had hot chocolate ingredients and Mr. C was now making some. But he didn't hear something approaching the sheds. It was a huge diesel engine with a big mechanical claw attached to it. Then D10 walked out of the cab and over to the supports that were near the hole in the sheds. "Time to wake up the losers" said D10 with a smile. Then he pushed a button on the control panel that was on his metal arm. When he did this, the claw on his diesel sprang into life. He pushed a few more buttons then stepped back. The claw moved left and got very close to the construction frames that were near the hole.

"Aw, this is good coco" said Mr. C. Suddenly, one of the construction frames fell to the ground with a rumble. "Whoa" said Mr. C. as the ground shook beneath him. Thomas and the others ran down the stair from their quarters. "What was that" asked Thomas as he reached the bottom. "What's happening" asked Gordon. Outside the sheds, D10's engine's claw was knocking down the construction frames. D10 laughed and pressed another button on his arm. The claw then swung and knocked over the last frame.

Thomas looked at the big hole and saw D10 standing on top of his diesel with a smug look. "Cinders and Ashes, its D10" said Thomas. "What, what's he doing here" asked Toby. D10 laughed and looked at Mr. C. "Hello twinkle toes: I got a plan, and you're not in it" said D10 with an evil smile. "You can't catch me D10" and Mr. C blew his whistle, but only a soft note came out. He tried again, but the same thing happened. D10 laughed "losing your sparkle hu, what perfect timing. Now, tell me everything you know about the lost lady" said D10. "You won't get any info out of us, I will stop you" said Mr. C. "Right" said the others. "Oh please: you're not clever enough to stop me" said D10. "Oh, yes I am" said Mr. C. "No you're not" said D10 angrily. But then Mr. C took a small remote with a button on it out of his pocket. He pressed it, and suddenly D10 was shocked. He fell to his knees in pain. Mr. C took his finger off of the button, and D10 stood up. "What, was, that" said a weak D10. "A remote that STH gave me that the police gave him. This will keep you under control if you do something like this again" said Mr. C. D10 glared at him, then he pressed a button on his metal arm and his diesel started to roll back. "Make the most of tonight twinkle toes, because you won't like tomorrow. Neither will you little steamie friends" said D10, and soon his diesel was out of sight.

Mr. C put the remote away and picked up his whistle. Thomas walked up to him "Mr. Conductor, what happened to your sparkle" he asked. "I don't know Thomas, I'll just have to sleep on that" said Mr. C. "Oh, but Mr. Conductor, without your sparkle, or the lost lady, you can't travel here to help us anymore" said Percy worriedly. "I'll solve the problem, you and the others just go to sleep now" said Mr. C as he turned off the shed lights. "Easy for you to say" said Percy as he walked back to his quarters, and the others did the same.

Later that night, Mr. C was mumbling in his sleep. At that moment, Percy was coming down the stairs to take a quick small walk because he couldn't sleep. When he reached the bottom, he heard Mr. C talking in his sleep. "Sparkle, Magic Railroad, buffers, lost lady. My family always told me that if there was a railroad and lady there will be harmony. As long as there is gold dust there will be energy; you will never have to worry". Percy smiled when he heard this, and he walked out the door to take his walk. But then Mr. C said "ya, shure". He then had a terrible dream about Shining Time. _Stacy was walking down the platform of the boarded up station. "Mr. C, Mr. C, why aren't you here? Why couldn't you travel anymore to the island of Sodor, or back home here to us in Shining Time… the magic's all gone" Stacy said with a few tears in her eyes. _Mr. C suddenly woke up "What's going on with our railroad and why, my universe is in danger… I've Got To Find More Gold Dust" he said urgently, and he jumped out of bed and started thinking.

"Next day, Mutt traveled with Billy to the big city station. Mutt was shure that Lilly could help her grandfather, and together they could help me, but only if Lilly met someone special at Shining Time first."

Mutt dodged in-between the feet's of many people looking for Lilly. He had to find her and get her on the train to Shining Time. Meanwhile, Lilly was looking for the track three, the train that would take her to Muffle Mountain. As she walked down some stairs, Mutt ran up to her and barked a few times. Lilly smiled and bent down to talk to him. "I don't suppose you know where track three is do you" asked Lilly. Mutt barked three times and ran to a nearby train. "Is it that one" asked Lilly. Mutt barked three times again. "Well, why not" asked Lilly as she walked over to the train. As she boarded, she looked back at Mutt "I hope your right" said Lilly, and she entered the coach.

"Mutt was feeling please with himself, he knew he had put Lilly on the wrong train, but he knew he had done so for the right reason". After Lilly had boarded, Mutt ran down the train and boarded the last coach. Soon the train started and they were on their way.

Meanwhile, on Muffle Mountain, Burnett was reading a book by the fire in his home. Then, he heard a whistle ring over the valley. Burnett had heard that whistle before, so he didn't mind it. But then, he heard a voice. _"Burnett" _said the voice. When Burnett heard this, he froze. He recognized that voice. "Hello" said Burnett to no one. _"Sodor" _said the voice. Burnett waited to hear more, but the only noise was the whistle. Burnett listened to the whistle for a moment, and then he went back to his book.

Back on Sodor, Thomas and the others were working hard. Well, all except for James. He was giving his engine a good cleaning and Mr. C was helping him. Right now he was cleaning the front of James' engine. "Left a bit, now right a bit, now up a big" said James as Mr. C used a broom to clear dirt off. "There James, all clean" said Mr. C. "Thank you" said James, but then he saw that Mr. C was looking strange. "Hey Mr. C why do you look so tired, is it because I asked you to help me clean my engine. I'm sorry, I didn't know you weren't feeling great, I won't ask something like that again" said James in a sad voice. "What, oh, no James. I don't mind making you engine bright and nice" said Mr. C. "Oh, well that's good" said James. "It's just like my sparkle, or at least it was, and must be again… oh, I'm sorry James, I'm going to the windmill to search for something important, now off you go to work please" said Mr. C. "Okay Mr. C, don't push yourself too hard" said James, and he hopped into his engines cab, lit its fire, and pulled it out of the shed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the new chapter. Enjoy. **

HTATMR Chapter 6

Mr. C walked through a few bushes and ended up in an open area of the forest. "Wait, where's the windmill; that's where I'm supposed to be" he said as he looked around. "Now I've completely lost my sense of direction" said Mr. C, and he took out his whistle. He gave it a blow, but nothing happened. He blew it again, but still nothing happened. He put his whistle away and sat on a nearby log. "Now my gold dust really is all gone, and if I don't find out the source for making more I know how bad the consequences will be I saw them in my dream last night. My family never really told me what to do in a Gold Dust Crisis. They only said if you can't remember the clue; the Windmill will remind you. But where is the windmill… and what is the clue" he asked.

Later that day, Thomas and the others had parked their engines in a three track siding. They were sitting near the fence that was between the road and the rails. Bertie was driving his bus near the rails when he saw that Thomas and the others looked sad. He stopped by them and rolled down his window. "Smile you guys, it's a sunny day" said Bertie, and then he left. But James was upset "It's not sunny because Mr. C's not at the windmill; I looked". "If he isn't there by now, I think his Gold Dust may be all gone" said a concerned Thomas. But Henry was upset about something else "My head doesn't feel sunny, it feels stuffed up" he sniffed. "Putting Henry's head cold aside, we still need to worry about Diesel 10" said Gordon. "Gordon is right; D10 is looking for the lost lady" said Henry. "And if he finds her, that means the end of Sodor" said Toby worriedly. "No one will be safe" said Gordon. "Your right Gordon" said Percy. Then, Thomas let out a huge sneeze. "Say it don't spray it Thomas" said James. Thomas rubbed his nose "I think I still have sneezing powder up my nose". Then Thomas jumped over the fence and turned to the others. "Now I'm going to go look for Mr. C" said Thomas. "Good idea Thomas. And we should probably get back to work; that's what he would want" said Toby. So they hopped over the fence to. Thomas climbed into his engine and pulled it down the line. But as he was passing the road, Bertie and his bus pulled up alongside. "How about a race Thomas" asked Bertie. "Sorry Bertie, I can't today. I have to take some responsibility and solve some mysteries instead" said Thomas as his engine started to overtake Bertie's Bus. "Alright then, perhaps another day" said Bertie as Thomas' engine soon disappeared.

Mr. C was walking back and forth thinking about what he could do. "No Gold Dust, so what can I do" he asked, but then something fell out of his pocket. Mr. C looked down at the small object and picked it up. It was a picture of himself with a young man next to him. "I remember this; that day we spent at Bluff's Cove Beach" laughed Mr. C. But then it hit him "Wait a minute… beach, BEACH! THAT'S IT, HA, HA" laughed Mr. C. "I need to find a phone quickly" said Mr. C, and he ran off.

Far away, there was a small beach with many objects on it. It had a surfboard, beach ball, Ice cream sundae, and a nice chair. But on the chair, a man was sitting. But this man wasn't normal, in fact, he was only 10 inches tall. He was relaxing against the chair listening to some music, and the whole time, he was blowing a whizzing whistle that showered him with Gold Dust.

Mr. C kept looking around "I have to find some tracks, then I can use the emergency call box". Then he found something, and old rusty track. "It may be old, but there still may be a phone somewhere" said Mr. C as he began to look around. Then, he saw an old box near the tracks. "Yes" said Mr. C as he ran up to it and opened it. The phone inside was very dirty, but he picked it up and listened. "Yes, I have a dial" said Mr. C, and he began to punch in the number.

Far away on the small beach, a phone began to ring. The man with the music sat up and took his ear pods out. "That's my shell phone" said the man, and he picked up a shell from beside him and held it to his ear. "Hello" said the man. "Junior, Junior is that you" asked Mr. C. "Oh, hi cuz. Are you in a tunnel; this isn't a very good line" said Junior. "Junior where are you" asked Mr. C. "Uh, I'm in Paradise. I heard about this place from a friend and decided to check it out" said Junior. "Junior listen, you have to come to the Island of Sodor right now" said Mr. C. Junior was surprised "Now, but I'm waiting on the perfect wave". "Oh no you're not your coming here" said Mr. C. "You have to help me find the source of all our family's Gold Dust". "What is the source" asked Junior. "That's the trouble Junior, I haven't a clue" said Mr. C. "And I've used up most of my Gold Dust to" said Junior. "WHAT" shouted Mr. C. Junior sighed sadly. "Then go to Shining Time station first. And in my signal house, in the box under the staircase… you'll find my emergency whistle with the last of my supply. Please take care of this Junior and" Mr. C looked around "don't talk to anyone about the buffers". "What Buffers" asked Junior out loud. "SHEESH" said Mr. C. "Man, I hate it when my shell phone doesn't work" said Junior as the communication became more silent. But then, the box Mr. C was using sparked and the connection was lost. "Great" said Mr. C. "I knew I should have switched to Verizon" said Junior as he threw his shell phone away.

Meanwhile a steam engine with its passenger coaches was pulling into a small station. Lilly looked out the window and saw the sign for it. "Shinning Time, what does that mean" she asked. Then she saw Mutt on the platform barking. "Do you want me to get off here" asked Lilly. Mutt barked again, so Lilly left her seat and stepped of the train. She walked into the station and went over to a corner with many paintings, including a signal house. She sat down on a bench and looked around. "Where is everyone" she said as she looked at the near empty station and then to Mutt "What have you brought me here for" she asked. But then, she heard a noise coming from the wall. She got up and turned around, so see a small light coming from the painted signal house. She heard someone talking inside, but couldn't see anything. She then slightly knocked on the door. "Oh, Hello" she heard clearly. But then she stepped back when a shower of gold dust appeared in front of here and then disappeared, revealing a man only ten inches tall. "Now I just have to get ready for Sodor" said the man as he brushed off the leftover gold from himself. Then he looked up and saw Lilly. "Hey there, who are you" he asked. "I'm Lilly who are you" asked Lilly. "My name's C Junior" he said. "Well, nice to meet you" said Lilly. "Same here. Oh, man, I'm running late" said Junior as he looked at a nearby clock. "Well, see ya Lilly" said Junior, and he blew his whizzing Whistle and disappeared in a cloud of Gold Dust. Lilly was surprised, but then she looked at the place where Junior had been standing, and it was covered with gold dust. Lilly picked some up "What is this stuff" she asked.

Mr. C was lying on the ground behind some bushes. He was asleep, and still thinking about his gold dust. In his dream, he saw images of a sad and wrecked Shining Time. _"The magic is gone. Why did I take my gold dust for granted? I can't help without my Gold Dust. _Then the image of a crumbling bridge came into view. _"What is the source of my Gold Dust"? _Then he saw the image of a beautiful lady standing next to a beautiful engine. But then Mr. C woke up and heard a real engine, and someone shouting. "Is someone there" he asked. Then he heard the voice clearly. "Mr. Conductor, Mr. Conductor" the voice shouted. "Thomas is that you" asked a very tired Mr. C. Then Thomas' engine rolled by with Thomas leaning out of the cab. "Mr. Conductor" Thomas shouted. "Thomas" said Mr. C. "Oh Mr. Conductor, where are you" shouted Thomas. "Thomas" said Mr. C. But Thomas was already too far away to hear. Mr. C laid his head down. "How can I possibly say that I'm a Really Hard Worker now" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter is ready, hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, in the Shinning Time waiting room, Lily was sitting down on a bench playing a harmonica. Then, a woman walked up to her. "Excuse me, are you Lily" asked the woman. "Ya" said Lily getting up. "Hi, I'm Stacy Jones. I'm the manager here" said Stacy as she shook Lily's hand. "Your grandpa is very upset; you must have gotten on the wrong train. I'd better take you back to Muffle Mountain" said Stacy. "Thank you" said Lily, and she fallowed Stacy out of the station.

Soon Stacy and Lily were zipping through the roads that lead up to Muffle Mountain. Lily was talking to Stacy. "Stacy, did you know my Grandmother" asked Lily. "My mother did. She said Tasha was a wonderful dancer" said Stacy. But then Lily remembered something. "I think Grandpa liked to call Grandma Lady" she said to Stacy. "Lady" asked a confused Stacy. "Ya, I heard them say that name when they were talking" said Lily. "I wish" started Stacy, but then she shook her head "oh, never mind".

Soon they came up to a big four way intersection. Over near the left corner a man was talking to someone on a motorcycle. "Stacy, I'm a little nervous" said Lily. "Well maybe your grandpa is to; it's been a long time since you've seen each other" said Stacy as she stopped the car across from Burnett's truck. Stacy and Lily got out of the car and walked over to Burnett. "Hello Burnett" said Stacy. "Stacy" said Burnett acknowledging her. Then he looked at Lily. "Hello Lily" he said with no smile. "Hi grandpa" said Lily with a small wave. "Well have a good evening Burnett" said Stacy. "Goodnight Stacy" said Burnett as Stacy walked back to the car. But then Lily spun around "Stacy wait" she said as Stacy stopped and turned around. "You said I wish" said Lily. "Oh yes, I wish you could come and see us at Shining Time tomorrow" said Stacy "If your grandpa lets you". Lily gave a weak smile, then walked over to her grandpa's truck as Stacy walked back to her car. Then Burnett drove his car away. Then when they reached his house, Lily looked at him. "Here Grandpa, I made this for you" she said as she gave him her friendship bracelet "Grandma showed me how to make them". Burnett looked at it, then at Lily. "Thank you Lily" said Burnett, but still with no smile.

That night, Burnett was awake sitting near the fire in his fireplace. He gently stocked it as he listened to the song that was playing on the radio. Meanwhile Lily was trying to fall asleep, but it just couldn't happen. "It's too quiet" she said as she got up and walked to the window. She looked out onto the many fields nearby. In one of them, Patch was watching his horse gallop across it. But then, Burnett, Lily, and Patch all heard a soft whistle. "What is that" said Lily as she looked around outside. But Patch had heard that whistle before. "Again" said Patch. But while Lily and Patch only heard a whistle, Burnett heard the whistle… and a voice. _"Burnett" _said the voice. "It's you" said Burnett. "_Sodor" _said the voice. "It's the same as last time" said Burnett. But then the voice said something else. _"Thomas" _said the voice. Burnett looked up when he heard this. "A name besides mine. That's different" he said. But then the voice was gone, and only the whistle could still be heard.

"**As the sound of Lady's engine echoed through the night on Muffle Mountain, Thomas and the others had Lady very much in their thoughts." **

It was also night on Sodor, and Thomas and the others were still working. Toby was taking the milk, Gordon was on express runs, and Thomas and Percy were in charge of the mail. That evening at Knaphord, Thomas was looking over his engine before he went back to work. Then, Percy's engine pulled in, and Percy stepped out of the cab and walked over to Thomas. "Hey Thomas" said Percy. "Hello Percy" said Thomas. "Uh, hey Thomas, I was thinking" said Percy. "That's new" laughed Thomas. "Ha, Ha, anyway. I was thinking; how does Mr. Conductor travel here" he asked. "By Gold Dust, da" said Thomas. "But I was also thinking some more. Mr. C told us that the Lost Lady has an engine. So don't you think that if she has an engine, maybe there's a lost railway to; Mr. Conductor's railway" said Percy. Then Thomas remembered "The journey gets bumpier and bumpier. That's what Mr. Conductor told me. Can you remember anything else Percy". "I do; he talked about buffers in his sleep. Buffers are at the end of a railway. I think that's how he travels here, on a secret railway" said Percy. "Belonging to the lost Lady. Percy you are clever" said Thomas. But what Thomas and Percy didn't know was that someone had heard everything they said, and then ran away towards a large diesel. "Oh, my legs are felling really wobbly; I think D10 is around here" said Thomas. Then Toby's tram pulled up and Toby walked up to the two, he looked scared. "I'm sorry you two; D10 heard every word you said. I'm going after him to see what he does next, you'd better carry on and get the mail delivered." "Be careful Toby" said Percy. "Don't worry, D10 thinks I'm old fashioned" said Toby, and he hopped back into his tram and pulled it out of the station.

Soon Toby reached where she wanted to; the Smelters Yard. He parked his engine in a siding and hid behind some scrap close to it. He looked over at a shed, where D10 and his engine were. Then two shunter diesels reversed into the shed and two figures walked out of there cabs. "Glad you could make it Splodge" said D10. "Ya, but why did we have to come so late boss" said Splatter rubbing his eye. "I was about to clock out for the night" said Dodge. "Because I have acquired some important information" said D10 "I have now learned of a magic railroad that the Lost Lady is in charge of. There are some buffers that lead to it, and to her" said D10. "What" said Toby. "Well what are you going to do" asked Splatter. "Ya what" said Dodge. "It's finally time we put Twinkle Toes lights out" said D10 with an evil smile. "Oh" said Splatter and Dodge. "This is a job, for the boss" said D10 forming a fist with his metal arm. "I've got to delay him, I've got to distract him" said Toby. An idea then flew into his head. He went back to his tram engine, and rang its bell as loud as he could. D10 heard this "It's the old teapot… smash him" said D10. But then the control panel on his metal hand sparked. Then his diesel's claw flew right, into the support beam for the shed, and then the shed collapsed on top of them. "Oh no" said Toby, but then he saw D10 metal hand pop out the top. "Stupid mechanical hand" Toby heard D10 say. "Good Show" said Toby, and he reversed his engine away from the scene. But inside the wreckage of the shed, D10 and Splodge were talking. "Uh, Boss, did you mean to let the roof fall in" asked Dodge. "Ya, all the way in" asked Splatter. "I always mean what I do, you rattle traps" groaned D10.

"**D10 was in a dump, but Thomas and he others were still right on track." **

The next day, Thomas was filling his engines water tanks. "Done" said Thomas as the water shut off and he closed the tank lids. "Awchew" sneezed someone. "Guzuntite" said Thomas, but then he looked up. "who sneezed" he asked. His question was answered when he saw Henry walking on the nearby sidewalk, sneezing like crazy. "You okay Henry" asked Thomas as he walked over to him. Henry turned to Thomas "well, no, but I will feel better when I get my medicine". "Maybe I could go get it for you. I've already finished most of my jobs for the day" said Thomas. "Really, Thanks Thomas, here" said Henry giving him a piece of paper "That's where I get my medicine from. Just tell them I sent you and they'll give you what I need". "Got it" said Thomas, and he rushed away.

Soon Thomas found the address. It was a big building with many windows. "Wow" said Thomas as he walked in. "Can I help you" said someone. Thomas turned left and saw a reception desk. A woman was sitting behind it. "Oh, yes, I'm her to pick up some medicine for Henry Stanier" said Thomas. "Okay then, just walk down this hall and go into the third door on the left" she said pointing towards a hallway. "Thanks" said Thomas, and he walked down the hallway. He soon found the right door and walked in. "Oh my" said Thomas. The room was like a big laboratory. "I thought Henry got his medicine like everyone else" said Thomas. "Well Henry is not like others" said a voice. Thomas turned around and saw a man in a lab coat standing near the door. "I assume you're a friend of Henry's" he asked. "Uh, yes" said Thomas. "I also assume you are here to pick up his medicine" the man asked. "Yes" said Thomas. "Good, please wait here while I go and get it" said the man, and then he walked over to another door and stepped through. Thomas decided to look around while he waited. He looked at all the different kinds of medicine that was on the shelves. "Never seen this much medicine in my life" said Thomas. But as he turned around, something caught his eye. On a table close to him, there were four needles with a weird liquid in them. "What are these" said Thomas. Then he saw a label near them. "MDM" read Thomas "what does that mean"? "It means Morphic Destructive Medicine" said a voice. Thomas once again turned around and saw the man standing behind him. "Oh, sorry, I was just curious" said Thomas. "It's alright. I suspect that you want to know what this medicine does" asked the man. "Yes I do" said Thomas. "Well, this medicine is supposed to be able to cure any disease" said the man. Thomas gasped "WHAT, Cure ANY DIESEAS" he asked. "Yep, but unfortunately my calculations say it won't work, so I plan to dispose of these today" said the man. "Oh, I see" said Thomas. "But enough of that, here's Henry's medicine" said the man, giving Thomas a bottle of pills. "Thank you" said Thomas. But then the loud speaker went on "Dr. Wallding" please report to room 45" said the speaker. "Well, looks like I have to go. I assume you know the way out" Dr. Walding asked Thomas. "Yes" said Thomas. "Good" said Dr. W, and he walked out of the room. Thomas was about to leave to, but then he looked back at the MDM. "A medicine that can cure any disease" he said quietly. He looked around, there was no one there, and surprisingly there were no cameras. "He did say that he was going to get rid of it" said Thomas. Then, Thomas took one of the needles out of the case and put it in his jackets pocket. "I can't believe I am doing this" said Thomas, and he walked out of the room, and then out of the building.

Later, after Thomas had given Henry his medicine, Thomas was called back to work to shunt six Special Island of Sodor coal cars. Thomas was at a small grotto were the coal cars were. "Easy" said Thomas as his engine reversed back onto the coal cars. But his engine was going too fast and hit the cars too hard. They bumped into each other, but the last car kept on rolling. It rolled up to a set of buffers, but then there was a flash of colors and a train whistle, and the car was gone. Thomas didn't know, and the shunter coupled the cars to his engine anyway. But as Thomas pulled his engine away from the grotto, Bertie's bus rolled past. Bertie called out to Thomas "Hello Thomas must be nice having to shunt five coal cars". But Thomas was confused "Five, but I'm supposed to have six" said Thomas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 8. So good it rhymes. **

HTATMR Chapter 8

Later that day, Thomas walked into the break room next to Tidmouth sheds. When he did, Percy was already there. "Hello Percy" said Thomas as he sat down next to him. "Hey Thomas. What's been happening? Bertie told me you lost a coal truck today" he said with a worried expression. "Ya, it's weird. It disappeared when I was shunting trucks near the little grotto" said Thomas. Then, Percy gasped "Thomas, what if those are the buffers that lead to the magic railway"? Thomas smiled "You could be right Percy. And the grotto could be like a special platform for the lost lady's engine". "Oh, yes" said Percy.

Then Thomas rushed to the door, and then looked back at Percy. "Percy, you protect those buffers from D10" he said with a smile. "Ya… wait what" asked Percy, realizing what Thomas had said. "And I'll find Mr. Conductor" said Thomas, and he ran out the door. But Percy rushed to the door and called out to Thomas. "Why do I have to do it" he called. "Because you're a brave person Percy" shouted Thomas as he reached his engine. But Percy just frowned sadly "sometimes I wonder if we're really friends". And then Percy walked back into the room.

Meanwhile, Mr. C was walking sadly along the railway tracks. Then, he heard a voice, and a humming sound. "Hello twinkle toes, remember me" asked the voice. Mr. C turned around, and saw a large diesel with a claw on top rolling towards him. There was also a man with a metal arm standing on top of it.

Mr. C then put on his hat and began to put on his jacket. "Fat Hatt won't have much use for ya, looking like that" laughed D10 as his diesel stopped near Mr. C.

Mr. Conductor tried to run up a hill, but he tripped and fell. "You're mine now" said D10. Mr. C dug in his pocket for the remote, but it wasn't there. D10 saw that he didn't have it and laughed. He pressed a button on his small control panel and looked at Mr. C. "Oh I see you forgot to bring the remote. How careless of you. Now say hello to my diesel's claw" said D10 as his diesel's claw went and scooped up Mr. C. D10 laughed, and he pressed another button, and his diesel rolled down the line.

Then they came to the viaduct. D10 stopped his diesel in the middle of the bridge, and then he pressed a button. His diesel's claw moved left and was now dangling Mr. C over the side.

"Okay twinkle toes; I know about the buffers" said D10. But Mr. C was looking at the center of the bridge. Two stones from the bridge broke off and fell into the river below. "That's what I saw in my dream; it's coming true. My universe is starting to crumble" thought Mr. C.

"And I know about the magic railway" said D10 "And when I find that lady, you and all those puffballs will be mine. Now tell me with the buffers are… NOW" screamed D10. But Mr. C was looking at some tubes that were connected to the diesel's claw. He rummaged in his pocket for a moment, and then he pulled out a pair of scissors. "Ha Ha" laughed Mr. C.

"You got Ten seconds" said D10, and he turned his back on Mr. C. But then, the claw lurched, causing the scissors to drop from Mr. C's hand and landed near the edge. "Ten, nine, eight, seven" said D10.

Mr. C reached as hard as he could for the scissors. "Six, Five" said D10. Mr. C reached as hard as he could, and he was able to grab the scissors. "Four" said D10 angrily "Three, Two". But then Mr. C cut one of the tubes, and grey oil began to come out. "Too late D10" said Mr. C. And then, the claw flew right and opened, flinging Mr. C through the air. "GAH" said D10.

Mr. C flew through the air, until he landed down on something soft. He opened his eyes and looked around. He had landed on some flour sacks, and he was right next to the windmill. "Oh, I'm at the windmill… now that's what I call a perfect landing" he said, and he got up and walked up to the windmill.

As he walked around it, he saw what looked like mist handing around a part of the windmill. He kneeled down to look at it "this must be the clue to unlock the source of the Gold Dust" said Mr. C. Then, swirly letters appeared saying:

"_Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the engine will live._

_Show the lady the cure and she will smile. _

_Then watch the swirls that spill so well". _

Then the words disappeared. Mr. C was surprised "well where's the writing gone" he wondered.

Meanwhile, and the yards, Splatter and Dodge were talking to D10. "Uh, so boss" said Splatter. "Ya, how come you let twinkle toes escape" asked Dodge. "Ya" said Splatter.

D10 looked nervous "Oh, that uh. Well, I did it on purpose. You know I was testing him to see if he could, escape". But Splatter and Dodge just laughed. "He just can't say he messed up" laughed Splatter. "Ya I know" laughed Dodge. But D10 was cross "Alright, play times over Splodge" he said angrily.  
"Uh oh" said the twins. "Now it's time for the next lesson. I call it 'How to stop being stupid'" he said angrily. But then, his metal hand sparked and hit a button next to him. The coal shute that was above him opened and coal flew down, burying D10. Gordon, James, and Henry (who were nearby) laughed and laughed.

D10 poked his head out of the pile. "I need to get this stupid thing fixed" he said angrily. "Uh" said Splatter and Dodge together.

Later, on Muffle Mountain, Lily was sitting by a river, looking at the flowers that grew by it. Then, Patch walked up to her.

"Bet you can't climb that tree" he said pointing to a tree near the river. Lily laughed, and she walked over to a tire that was hanging from the tree. She jumped onto the rope and climbed all the way to the top. "See" said Lily looking down at Patch.

Patch smiled, and Lily jumped down from the branch she was on. "Where'd you learn to do that" asked Patch. "On my fire escape" said Lily. "Cool, I'm Patch" said Patch. "I'm Lily" said Lily "you live around here"?

"Ya, my mom and dad work the stables" said Patch. Then, Burnett walked up to the two. "Morning Patch" said Burnett in his emotionless tone. "Good Morning Mr. Stone. I'm running into shinning time today. Could Lily come with me if she'd like to" asked Patch.  
"I'd Like to" said Lily. Burnett didn't smile or frown "Shure, she can go. Be back here by sunset". Then Lily smiled "Do you want to come to" she asked. Burnett frowned a little "Oh, I never go there anymore" and then he left. "Bye Grandpa" said Lily sadly.

Patch decided to cheer her up "ever ridden a horse before" he asked. "No, never" said Lily.

Well, soon Lily and Patch were on a white horse and were riding down the fields towards Shining Time. "I've always wanted to go this way. We're fallowing some shadowy lines I've seen on a map; they're like railroad tracks without any rails" said Patch.

Back at Burnett's workshop, Burnett was looking at Lady through the glass coffin. "Well Lady, what are we to do? It all seemed so much easier when Tasha and I were children" said Burnett as he put his hand on the coffin.

Down at Shining Time Station, Lily was sitting near the painting of the signal box she had sat by when she had first came here. Then, she heard someone humming. Mutt, who was near her, barked. Lily got up and went over to the signal box. Then, Gold Dust appeared around it, and a small man on a skateboard appeared. "Junior" asked Lily.  
Junior looked over and smiled "Hey there Lily. I didn't think I'd see you again. Quick question; what's blue, green, red and goes BEEEP BEEP" he asked imitating pulling a whistle. Lily laughed "A parrot and you mean Chirp Chirp".  
"No trains, Island full of them. I'm off to see them right now on the Island of Sodor and cousin. I overslept and I've had to hurry" then he looked at Lily "Do you want to come" he asked. "Can we be back here by sunset" asked Lily, a little excited. "Hope so; I want to get back to the beach" said Junior as he pushed his skateboard away. "What do you think Mutt" asked Lily. Mutt barked twice, meaning he agreed.

"Okay" said Lily with a smile. "Great, it's… this way. We'll take the short cut" said Junior pointing to a painting of a tunnel. "Really" asked Lily, a little confused. Junior looked at the two whistles he had "well, there's two of us so… oh well, that means I'll have to use cuz's extra supply of Gold Dust. Well it doesn't matter I'll have plenty more soon" said Junior looking at Lily.

Then Lily picked up some Gold Dust that was lying next to Junior. "Can I take this little bit back for grandpa" she asked. Junior smiled "be my guest; I'll take care of it for ya" he said taking the gold dust. Then he grabbed his whizzing whistle. "Ready, here we go" and he blew the whistle, covering him and Lily in gold dust, and whizzed into the tunnel painting.

When Lily opened her eyes, she was flying through what looked like a huge vine yard. But when she looked down, she saw some railroad tracks. But when she looked at Junior, she was very surprised. Junior wasn't ten inches tall anymore, he was a fully grown person.

"You've grown bigger" said Lily. "Maybe even smaller, I'm just adjusting to my new surroundings. This is the only time it happens to me" said Junior. "So, where are we" asked Lily. "Conductor's Railroad" said Junior. "Magic Railroad" asked Lily.

"Whatever; we'll traveling miles and miles to the island. But, I don't think this railroad's gonna last much longer. It'll vanish like the lady" said Junior. "What Lady" asked Lily? "The lady that used to run this railroad. Cuz and I never saw her, we don't know what happened to her" said Junior.

Then, Junior and Lily floated past something sitting on a side track; a coal truck. "Hey, what's that doing there" asked Junior as they floated past it. But when he looked ahead, he grabbed onto Lily's hand. "Get ready Lily, here're the buffers" said Junior. Lily could see a pair of buffers coming up. Suddenly, there was a flash of color, a train whistle, and the two flew through the buffers and landed softly on the ground.

Lily and Junior looked around; they were near a little grotto, next to which was a hill. "Where are we" asked Lily. "The Island of Sodor of course. Uh, this way" said Junior pointing to the hill. He began to climb up it "Come on" said Junior. Lily began to climb to "it's a good thing I like climbing things" she said with a smile.

When they reached the top, Lily could hear a lot of whistles. "What's that noise" asked Lily. "The trains, the island's full of them. Luckily I know all their drivers" said Junior. Lily could see a few railway lines nearby, with a few engines running along them.

Meanwhile, Thomas was running his engine along his branchline. He had finished his jobs for the day, and was now bringing his coaches back to the yards. But as Thomas looked along the track, he saw something near them. "Annie, Clarabel, there's Mr. C; we found him" said Thomas as he slowed down his engine. But as Thomas got closer, he saw who it really was. "Oh bunker, it's Junior" said Thomas.

"Junior, Look" said Lily pulling Junior around and pointing to the engine that was stopping near them. "It's Thomas" said Junior, and he began waving his hand at the engine. Soon the engine stopped, and Thomas jumped out of the cab and walked over to them. "Thomas. Now don't looked so surprised I know you haven't see me since" but then Thomas inturupted. "You hid a stink bomb under my bed" said Thomas angrily. "Hey we had a laugh" said Junior. "YOU did" emphasized Thomas.

"Uh" said Lily. Junior looked at her "Oh, I almost forgot. Lily, Thomas. Thomas, Lily" said Junior "Now, where's my cousin" he asked and walked away. "Hi" Lily said to Thomas. "Hello Lily, welcome to Sodor" said Thomas. "Come on Lily, I'm very home on trains" said Junior from the cab of Thomas' engine. "Hey Thomas, think I could drive" he asked. "Not on my life" said Thomas as he and Lily walked over. Then Thomas uncoupled the coaches and hopped back inside his engine. "Annie, Clarabel, I'll send Percy to bring you two home" said Thomas, and he pulled his engine away. But Annie and Clarabel were upset. "We've heard that one before" they said together.

**Longest chapter I have written for this story yet. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
